Pocket DS9
Nakladatelství Pocket Books vydává od roku 1993 v USA romány s tématikou Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Toto mu umožňovala licence, kterou nakladatelství obdrželo od Paramount Pictures. Úvod Pocket Books na základě licence, kterou získalo v roce 1993 od Paramount Pictures, vydává romány s tématikou Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Doposud vydané romány jako přepisy epizod navazují hlavně na první čtyři řady stejnojmenného televizního seriálu a navíc nakladatelství začalo vydávat i původní romány, které dále rozvíjí příběhy posádky vesmírné stanice Deep Space 9. V poslední době většina románů, označovaných jako Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, dějově navazuje na televizní seriál. Pro ně Michael Okuda vytvořil nové logo, které se začalo používat od roku 2001. Původní DS9 logo je nyní využíváno pro romány, které uvádějí příběhy z období děje televizního seriálu, jako například 2003 pro antologii Prophecy and Change nebo v roce 2005 u románu Hollow Men. Antologie The Lives of Dax byla v roce 1999 vydána s původním logem, avšak v roce 2002 s novým logem. ::Poznámka: ::Níže je uveden celkový přehled všech původních knih vydaných tímto nakladatelstvím. Jestliže román byl přeložen i do češtiny, je vedle uveden i český název. ::Jestliže se chcete dovědět více o románech v češtině s tematikou Star Trek: Voyager, přejděte na stránku Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - romány v češtině . Viz také *Postavy v Pocket VOY Seznam románů Romány vycházející z jednotlivých epizod :1. Emissary / Vyslanec – též zařazen do číslované řady :* The Search / Hledání :* The Way of the Warrior :* Trials and Tribble-ations :* Far Beyond the Stars :* #2: Call to Arms - román je zařazen do románové řady The Dominion War :* #4: Sacrifice of Angels - román je zařazen do románové řady The Dominion War :* What You Leave Behind Román vycházející z počítačové hry :*Klingon Číslovaná řada románů # Emissary / Vyslanec # The Siege / Obležení # Bloodletter / Vlastní krví # The Big Game # Fallen Heroes / Padlí hrdinové # Betrayal # Warchild # Antimatter # Proud Helios # Valhalla # Devil in the Sky # The Laertian Gamble # Station Rage # The Long Night # Objective: Bajor # Invasion! #3: Time's Enemy # The Heart of the Warrior # Saratoga # The Tempest # Wrath of the Prophets # Trial by Error # Vengeance # The 34th Rule # Rebels #1: The Conquered # Rebels #2: The Courageous # Rebels #3: The Liberated # A Stitch in Time Nečíslované romány :* Warped :* Legends of the Ferengi :* Day of Honor : ::* #2: Armageddon Sky :* The Captain's Table : ::* #3: The Mist :* Millennium : ::* The Fall of Terok Nor ::* The War of the Prophets ::* Inferno :* Prophecy and Change :* Hollow Men Romány s dějem po Star Trek: Deep Space Nine :* The Lives of Dax :* #27: A Stitch in Time – vydán, jako součást číslované řady :* Avatar : ::* Avatar, Book One ::* Avatar, Book Two :* Section 31 : ::* #4: Abyss :* Gateways : ::* #4: Demons of Air and Darkness ::* povídka Horn and Ivory z #7: What Lay Beyond :* Mission Gamma : ::* #1: Twilight ::* #2: This Gray Spirit ::* #3: Cathedral ::* #4: Lesser Evil :* Rising Son :* The Left Hand of Destiny : ::* The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One ::* The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two :* Unity :* Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine : ::* #1: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1 ::* #2: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2 ::* #3: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3 :* Warpath :* Fearful Symmetry :* The Soul Key :* The Never-Ending Sacrifice :* The Typhon Pact : ::* #3: The Rough Beasts of Empire - připravuje se vydání Souborná vydání :* Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium :* Twist of Faith :* These Haunted Seas Související příběhy :* Tales of the Dominion War :* Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers : ::* #6: Cold Fusion - knižní vydání E-knihy :* Star Trek: Terok Nor : ::* #1: Day of the Vipers ::* #2: Night of the Wolves ::* #3: Dawn of the Eagles :* Star Trek: Mirror Universe : ::* #2: Obsidian Alliances - povídka Saturn's Children Romány pro mládež Podívej se také na *Star Trek: Původní série (Pocket) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) *Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) *Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heyne) en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) Deep Space Nine